callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fidel Castro
Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz was the Prime Minister of Cuba from 1959 until 1976, and the President from 1976 to 2008 and is an antagonist in the Campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops, but a protagonist and playable character in the Zombies map "Five". His player indicator color is green. Call of Duty: Black Ops Castro appears in the mission "Operation 40", where Mason, Woods, and Bowman's mission is to assassinate Fidel Castro. Mason successfully kills a double who they believed to be Castro, but it is later revealed in the same mission by Castro himself that Mason killed a double. When trying to escape in an airplane from Cuba, they are faced by a blockade and Mason is forced to jump off to help cover the escape of the rest of the Op 40 members on the mission. Mason is later captured by Lev Kravchenko and several Tropas soldiers, and Castro turns him over to Dragovich at the Rusalka. I LIKE BIG BOOBS LOL PENIS LOL PENIS LOL PENIS LOL Call of Duty: Black Ops II In the beginning of Black Ops II, Jason Hudson mentions Castro and the Russian forces being all over Angola, preventing the CIA from going in to extract Woods. While the Tropas are seen in Angola, Castro himself does not appear. In the Cuban outpost where Menendez was talking to Kravchenko on the radio, a portrait of Castro is seen next to a Cuban flag. Zombies He is also available as a playable character in the Zombies map "Five", where he was discussing the Cuban Missile Crisis with John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, and Richard Nixon when the zombies attacked. In many parts of "Five" cigars just like Castro's are seen. Gallery castro dragovich.jpg|Castro with Dragovich and Kravchenko. Assassinating Castro, Wii.JPG|The double in Operation 40 on the Wii version. Castro BO MODEL.png|Fidel's Model. Trivia *The role of the currently retired former President of Cuba as an antagonist in the Call of Duty series has sparked international controversy. Cuba has accused the U.S. of "trying to do virtually what it has failed to do for 50 years."http://breakingnewsdir.com/kill-fidel-castro-part-of-video-game-angers-cuba-114947.html *It is shown that Castro thinks highly about Richard Nixon since he says he reminds him of his comrade Che Guevara, Castro's best friend who fought alongside him in the Cuban Revolution. *Of all the four playable characters in "Five" he is the last one still alive in real life. *Castro can be heard in one of the telephones in Ascension. *He is the first playable character in Zombies to be Hispanic. *He, Danny Trejo, and Raul Menendez are currently the only playable characters in the series that are Hispanic. *Pictures of him were seen in the Black Ops II behind the scenes video for Town. *When Castro is waiting for his Pack-A-Punched gun, he will sometimes whistle the tune of Speed Cola. *He is second playable antagonist in the Call of Duty series, the first being Edward Richtofen and the third being Raul Menendez. *Castro is the only real-life character from Black Ops to make a breif, yet vocal, appearence in Black Ops II. **As such, he is the only real-life character to appear in more than one game in the Call of Duty series. Video Video:"Operation 40" - Gameplay 3 References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters